


When's the Wedding?

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [139]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Instead of asking Shannon to come back and help at Chris' school, Eddie decides that the logical thing to do is ask Buck to marry him to fit the legal requirement and pose as his partner and Chris' other dad
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 347





	When's the Wedding?

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Eddie remarked as he handed Buck a beer and dropped down on the couch next to him. He didn’t know why he was airing his personal problems to a man he had literally just met, but Buck had a way of forcing people to love him. 

“Why do they need Shannon’s approval anyway? You’re Christopher’s guardian, isn’t that enough?”

“You’d think so, but we’re separated, not effectively divorced, so even though she left she still has her rights and a say.”

“That sucks. Couldn’t you just file for divorce?”

“I guess I could. But honestly, I don’t know if I’m ready and the divorce process might take too long anyway.”

“So wait, do they know it’s Shannon? Or do they just know you’re married?”

“I think they just know I’m married.”

“Okay this may be the beers talking, but what if you found someone to pretend to be married to? Just to meet the legal requirement.”

“That could work, but that would require me finding someone to marry by like, next week.”

“Okay crazier idea, what if it was me?”

“Wait what?”

“I could pretend to be married to you, pretend to be Christopher’s other dad. This school is supposed to be progressive right? They wouldn’t question it.”

“Buck you know it wouldn’t be pretending right? They need to see the marriage license. That would make us legally married.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Buck are you sure? I can’t ask you to give up your life to help me. What if you find someone?”

Buck glanced over at Eddie, “Something tells me I won’t. But if I do, we could always get divorced right?”

“I guess. Buck are you absolutely positive?”

“Fuck yeah. Let’s get married.”

** Six Months Later **

“Buck, have you seen Christopher’s field trip shirt?”

“Dryer!” Buck shouted back from up the stairs.

Eddie found the shirt in the dryer as promised and tossed it to Christopher, who tugged it over his head.

“Okay let’s go buddy or we’re gonna be late.”

“My lunch?” Christopher asked.

“Fridge,” Buck answered as he came downstairs, still pulling his work shirt over his head.

“What would we do without you?” Eddie asked.

“Crash and burn,” Buck answered.

“You’re probably right,” Eddie laughed. “I’ll see you at work,” he leaned in and dropped a quick kiss to Buck’s lips.

What he’d done didn’t even hit him until they were halfway to school.

“Oh shit,” he muttered to himself.

Buck’s Jeep was already in the parking lot when Eddie got to the station, and he rushed in, avoiding his fake husband as he ducked into the laundry room.

“What’s his problem?” Chim asked Buck.

“How would I know?”

“You’re his best friend.”

“I don’t know Chim. I haven’t talked to him today.”

“Okay then.”

Eddie continued to avoid Buck for the rest of the day. Buck got off shift in time to get Christopher from school and Eddie stayed behind to finish his out.

When he got home, he immediately went upstairs to shower, not saying anything to his son or (fake) husband.

“Is dad okay?” Christopher asked.

“I’m sure he’s fine. I’m gonna go talk to him.”

The shower was running when he went upstairs, so he sat on the bed and waited, scrolling through his phone.

Eddie came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his head. He didn’t say anything to Buck, just moved to the closet and grabbed a shirt.

“Hey, can we talk please?” Buck asked.

“Sure.”

“Damn you’re a man of few words today. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing Buck, I’m fine.”

“You’re definitely not. Come on Eddie,” Buck tugged him by his hand to sit on the bed next to him. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing Buck, I’m fine.”

“Is it about this morning? Eddie, it’s okay. We’ve been living the domestic life for a while, my wires get crossed too sometimes.”

“It isn’t that. I mean it is, but, Buck when I kissed you this morning it was an accident. I got so caught up in it that it just felt right. But I liked it and I didn’t expect that. It scared the hell out of me Buck.”

“Eddie, we’re married,” Buck laughed. “And I feel the same way you know. This started out as a ploy to get Christopher into that school, but the longer it went on, the more I felt like it was what was supposed to happen.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you dumbass. If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been in love with you for the last six months.”

“Damn,” Eddie mumbled. “I really am an idiot aren’t I.”

“Just a little bit,” Buck laughed. “Now if it’s okay with you I’d really like to try that kissing thing again.”

“Who am I to complain?”

They walked into their next shift holding hands and tried not to notice the money trading hands.

“Well, I was wondering when you two would figure it out. So when’s the wedding,” Bobby teased.

“About that…”


End file.
